A Place For Us
A Tippi and Count Bleck Fanfic (Judge me, and I will kill you.) Any writing and ideas from the actual game is not mine. All credit to Nintendo and everyone. We were always meant to be together But forbidden love has it's costs Our tragedy began at first sight Despite the love that spawned in the light We were to find a place together And I wish that we had found it m.e.m.o.r.y ---- I remember that day well. The room was warm. The whole place was at peace. My head throbbed as I tried to open my eyes. I remembered standing near the cliff, and I remembered falling. But I didn't remember coming here. I wondered if this was one of the Healing Tents. But it felt too calm. This room smelled of herbs, not magic potions. Wondering what I had walked into, I carefully opened my eyes, then winced as pain shot through my head. “Ugh. Uuugh.” '' ''A voice said softly, “You’re awake at last?” The speaker was a girl, no older than 16 or 17. She had straight brown hair, that flowed slightly in the wind. She certainly wasn't part of the Tribe of Darkness. “Where… am I?" I said to myself, trying to move. "Is this… a human’s home? Blecch!” The girl did not respond to my comment, and wrapped another wet bandage around my head. “Don’t wiggle like that. I found you at the cliff base. You took quite a fall.” Her voice was soft and quiet, and reminded me of the music that blew through the wind on a good day. I looked at her closely. She had beautiful green eyes, that seemed to change shades as she moved. She looked as if she had never heard of the Tribe of Darkness. She did not seem to be afraid at all. Attempting to compose myself, I said, “You’re a human, correct? I don’t… repulse you? I am of the Tribe of Darkness…” The girl took some ointment out of the pocket of her dress. It was a long dress with very short sleeves. It looked old, and worn. She spread the ointment where it throbbed. “Why would that matter? Anyone with a heart would not ignore an injured soul!” I gave up. The girl was likely crazy. I rested my head on the soft ground, and shut my eyes, hoping this was all a dream. That was the day our paths crossed… That day… That was the day our tragedy was set in motion. ---- The evening light glowed on the forest clearing. She stood with her back to me, long brown hair blowing in the calm breeze. I cleared my throat, and she turned around, smiling. “You’re late. Did something happen?” I nodded. “Yes, my father caught me. Sneaking out of the castle wasn’t easy after that.” She looked down at her feet, looking lost. “I was worried you wouldn’t come…” I sat down on the fallen log, and looked at her oddly. “You are a strange girl. You know what I am and yet you do not seem afraid.” Timpani crossed her arms, and tried to avoid looking at me. “I don’t care what you are. I just wanted to see you. Is that… Is that so wrong?” She whispered hoarsely. I shook my head, trying to relieve her of worry. “No. No, of course not. I wanted to see you too…” I trailed off, unsure of what to say. Nervously, she walked forward. “Blumiere… Do you mind if I sit next to you?” I smiled. “Please do Timpani. Let’s return to our conversation. I must know more of you…” We talked for hours, laughing and sitting together. She started to hold my hand, and I moved closer to her. When the moon rose, she stood up. We knew we had to part for the night. But we promised to meet again the very next evening. I watched as she returned to her home, and I set out to return to mine. Neither of us were aware on the sinister gaze lurking in the bushes. ---- She had been gone for days. In the instants she saw me, Timpani would drift away. Something had taken hold of her, and I was determined to know what it was. And suddenly, there she was. Desperate not to let her get away, I leaped, and caught her from behind, “Timpani why? Why do you avoid me?” “Ow… OW! Unhand me!” She yelled, kicking me. I let go, and she whipped around, her eyes burning. I paled, and then took a long look at her. Her dress was ripped, and her eyes were watering, not with pain, but emotion, “Huh? You’re crying! Why? Timpani you must tell me what has happened!” “It’s nothing… Don’t worry about it… Just forget it…” She whispered, trying to brush me off. I could hear her words, but I refused to listen to them. Something terrible was wrong. It struck me like a bolt of lightning, “Oh no… Timpani, is my father behind this?” My father hated humans, and if he knew about us, then he would do anything to destroy her. “I’m… I’m just an ordinary girl. No matter how much I love you, we must part.” The lies in her voice were painful. Ordinary girl? She was the love of my life. Even among humans, she was extrordinary, as the daughter of their esteemed Count. '' ''“Timpani… I…” I trailed off, unable to come up with words. Was this really the end of us? “This is goodbye Blumiere. There’s no other choice. This is our fate…” And then, she ran off into the darkness. ---- “What… What are you thinking? There’s no possible way… No one would allow it!” Timpani looked at me, shock on her face. Had I made her angry? Desperate to understand her, I said, ''“If we can’t be happy here, we must leave for a place that will accept our love.” ''“But, Blumiere, is there such a place? Think… I can’t bear to see you hurt again.” Timpani mused, her eyes dark. So she knew of the wounds my father had given me. “If our love has no home, let us spend our lives, searching together!” I cried, pouring my heart out to her, ''“So I beg of you again! Timpani, marry me! I promise I will make you happy!” ''She glared at me, and then looked back at the castle. It had been risk enough for her to come out here, with another family visiting her, “You… just won’t give up, will you? Of all the crazy… stubborn… foolish men…” “Timpani, answer me please!” I said, begging on my knees. I couldn't lose her, not after we had come so far. And then, her eyes glimmered, and she stepped closer to me. “Blumiere, I love you. Take me away. Take me to a world where we can be happy.” Little did I know, I'd condemned us both to a life of hatred and pain. But in that moment, we were happy. The whole place was at peace. ---- “Look Timpani. The stars are beautiful, aren’t they?” I lay on the grass with Timpani. We'd fled our castles, our families finally behind us. The night had unfolded, and we were blessed with a clear sky. Timpani whispers, “…There’s a tradition in my village. We believe that wishes on stars come true.” “Oh, is that so? In that case, we’d better get wishing, don’t you think?” I said, smiling. “I don’t need to wish anymore.” Timpani said softly, cuddling closer to me. “Mmm?” She smiles, “I already got my wish. Now… I have everything I need right here.” Her hand reaches out, and Timpani traces her finger around my heart. “Timpani, aren’t you cold?” I asked, realizing she had no coat, just her dress. “Not at all. I’m very warm… Can we stay like this? Just a little longer?” I nodded, and we huddled on the grass, as the moon rose higher in the sky. ---- Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Non-Warriors Category:Coming Soon